Unloud Requiem (TRAILER)
by AVALON00
Summary: En la línea DELTA las Unloud arriban a un mundo en donde descubrirán que nada es lo que parece en especial con Lincoln, que hay seres incluso más temibles que ellas y que lo peor es que son parte de un entramado plan hecho por un hombre que se hace llamar el "Maestro de Ceremonias" el cual al parecer sabe todo sobre ellas


Hola a todos, se ve que si les interesa lo que planeo escribir pues en solo 6 días hubo 111 Views, 91 visitantes y 2 reviews por 1054 palabras sin duda alguna creo que poder seguir, además de que agradezco a **Gans Lawton** y a **Lobo Hibiky** por su apoyo, y ahora Aquí les dejo este pequeño avance de lo que será una historia prototipo que espero hacer en un futuro, la cual se me ocurrió mientras escribía la de FLAME WATCHER que se ubica en el futuro de esta, a la vez que es una línea alterna pero paralela de la línea "Prime" (alfa) del Fic "THE LOUD HOUSE: Entre la Oscuridad" creada por "el Legendario" (el cual me ha dado su autorización para hacerla), siendo esta la línea DELTA (4) por lo que habrá cambios significativos en relación con la de la línea ALFA (cannon original del autor) espero que les agrade tanto como a él (aclaraciones al final del Avance).

 **Enjoy it!**

 **(les aconsejo poner los tracks musicales mientras leen para que puedan sentir la "magia")**

 _Instrumental Core - Let There Be Light_

En la parte más alta de un edificio se halla un hombre de cabello grisáceo cubierto con un sombreo tipo ingles de ala corta color vino, su rostro está cubierto con una mascara blanca la cual tiene una expresión juguetona , va vestido con una chaqueta tipo casaca inglesa larga con un partido en la parte de atrás de color vino, la cual está unida con 3 botones de cada lado, bajo esta hay una camisa blanca de estilo victoriano pero sin holanes en las mangas, en el cuello lleva un collar con un relicario además de una corbata de moño, sus pantalones son de color negro con zapatos tipo casimir también negros, en sus muslos lleva lo que parecen ser fundas para pistola pero la chaqueta las cubre casi por completo y en sus manos lleva unos guantes blancos, este peculiar hombre acompañado por alguien encapuchado observa la ciudad de Royal Woods en lo que se podría decir completa calma a la vez que como si fuera un Maestro de Ceremonias expresa

 ** _-Vaya que tranquilidad-_**

Lincoln junto con todas sus hermanas pasa un agradable día en el parque Ketchman mientras todos disfrutan del placentero clima y sonríen

 ** _-Completamente diferente de cuando yo vivía-_**

Desde una vista aérea se observa una ciudad en ruinas y varios plagados atacando un convoy de sobrevivientes en la avenida principal

 ** _-Supongo que esto es lo que la paz quiere describir-_**

Unlori sostiene una fotografía de Lincoln en el parque Grand Adventure y desliza sus dedos sobre el rostro alegre del peliblanco mientras sonríe gentilmente

 ** _-Pero…-_**

La silueta de un joven peliblanco con gabardina negra que sostiene una espada Durandal* se disuelve mientras se adentra en un callejón oscuro

 ** _-¡Este lugar no tiene nada necesario para los humanos!-_**

El maestro de ceremonias se da media vuelta mientras es seguido de cerca por el encapuchado el cual por su figura y pasos se revela como una mujer mientras que el hombre coloco su mano derecha en su barbilla como si pensara en algo por unos instantes antes de expresar

 ** _-Si, por ejemplo-_**

Entonces completamente excitado y mientras movía sus brazos para acentuar cada frase que decía con un frenesí de locura expreso

(En esta parte la música debe ir en el min. 0:42)

 ** _-¡No hay amor!-_**

En un flashback se ve a Lincoln dándole un beso lleno de amor a Leni mientras están sentados juntos a la sombra de un árbol en una banca del parque Ketchman

 ** _-¡No hay esperanza!-_**

Lincoln suelta unas lágrimas mientras sostiene una arrugada foto familiar

 ** _-¡No hay anhelos!-_**

Unlucy con una mano en su entrepierna y acostada en su cama mira en su celular un video de Lincoln luchando y se imagina al peliblanco haciéndola suya por la fuerza mientras visten los ropajes de un rey y una reina

 ** _-¡No hay desesperación!-_**

Lincoln con "Lightning Soul" en mano confronta a Unluan quien al verlo y escucharlo llora sangre negra por su ojo derecho mientras que la iris de su ojo izquierdo se ilumina de rojo a la vez que su rostro muestra una bizarra combinación de ira y desesperanza

 ** _-¡No hay gritos!-_**

En la parte alta de un edificio se aprecian las siluetas a la luz de una luna roja de 9 mujeres cuyos ojos brillan en rojo mientras que una sonrisa de dientes afilados adorna las caras de 8 de ellas mientras observan el infierno que se ha desatado en la ciudad a causa de los plagados

 ** _-¡No hay locura emocionante que estremece hasta los huesos!-_**

Una hermosa mujer de ojos arcoíris y larga cabellera pelirroja masacra a los plagados con su espada "Génesis" (que es una combinación de un mandoble y de un estoque) la cual tiene el poder imbuido de llamas rojas y que con cada corte incinera todo lo que toca y mientras lo hace la mujer sonríe de manera perversa disfrutando de lo que hace

 ** _-¡Vamos!, aparezcan ante mi…_**

En ese instante justo detrás del maestro de ceremonias se abre un vórtice dimensional en el cual se ve una enorme silueta humanoide negra y donde están sus "ojos" surge un fulgor verde mientras que el hombre alza los brazos y expresa como si tuviera a gran público frente a el

 ** _-…¡hijos de la paz!-_**

En ese momento la silueta apoya sus enormes manos robóticas en los bordes del portal y comienza a Salir, así mismo el Maestro de Ceremonias moviendo los brazos, expreso con la misma emoción poco antes de que se abriera el telón de una obra

 ** _-¡Traigan destrucción a la era de la paz!-_**

En ese instante varios portales alrededor del cielo se abrieron y de los mismos varios fulgores de diferentes colores surgieron, entones el Maestro de Ceremonias miro hacia la luna llena y de los orificios de su máscara surgió un fulgor azul celeste mientras terminaba su monologo con la misma intensidad que antes

 ** _-¡Y acaben con la calma!-_**

Un VF-27 se transforma en su modo Battroid en medio del aire para inmediatamente apuntar hacia unos enormes tentáculos negros su enorme rifle de plasma el cual se abre por la mitad y prepara un poderoso rayo de energía que tras unos instantes de carga dispara un potente railgun que vaporiza casi por completo a los tentáculos en medio de una devastadora explosión

Una mujer cubierta con una capa con capucha negra mata con su Naginata a un grupo de plagados que tenían arrinconada a una aterrada Christina quien se desmaya ante la masacre que ve, entonces la mujer mira parte de su reflejo en el filo ensangrentado de arma y piensa a la vez que se acerca a la inconsciente niña

 ** _-¿Qué pretendo haciendo este acto de justicia?-_**

Lincoln seriamente herido tose sangre en el suelo mientras que siente como algo oscuro trata de controlar su mente a la vez que siente que el aire y le falta y entrecortadamente dice

 ** _-No puedo… …respirar…-_**

Desde el techo de un pequeño edificio hay una persona cuyo cuerpo y cabeza están cubiertos con una capa con capucha rojas la cual sostiene una enorme espada de un solo filo, observa la devastación provocada en la ciudad mientras aprieta los dientes y aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura del arma entonces molesta voltea y alza la mirada hacia la parte alta del edificio contiguo en donde se aprecian las siluetas de 9 mujeres, es entonces que el encapuchado se retira la capucha que cubre su cabeza revelando una larga cabellera blanca a la vez que una voz femenina cargada de rencor e indignación grita

 ** _-¡Ustedes criaturas que se consideran superiores que pelean con fuerza, sangre, violencia y muerte!-_**

En un flashback se ve como las Unloud entran a la "Montaña" y desatan un infierno en el lugar mientras llueve sangre y se escuchan gritos de agonía

 ** _-¡Que construyeron una torre de cadáveres que se eleva hasta el cielo!-_**

En la parte alta de una montaña de cuerpos se aprecian la figura de Lana cuyos ojos brillan como orbes rojos a la vez que tiene una enorme y desquiciada sonrisa de dientes afilados

 ** _-¡Respondan!-_**

Unlana retrocede asustada mientras una chica pelirroja de ojos arcoíris le apunta con su espada

 ** _-¡¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ustedes y las bestias imbéciles?!-_**

Concluye la albina mientras las Unloud solo la miran con arrogancia

En un flashback sé ve cómo Lincoln vestido con su ropas de Cazador** y con su espada "Lightning Soul" en mano se enfrenta contra un grupo de Grimm blancos mientras que desde lejos un hombre de largo cabello negro ojos plateados, vestido con traje y gabardina blancos llevando en su cintura del lado derecho un daisho*** samurái observa el combate con los brazos cruzados

Unlynn al ver como Lincoln y Scarlet se unen para enfrentarla murmura molesta

 ** _-¿Compañeros?-_**

Un flashback muestra a Lincoln y a Clyde estrechando sus manos mientras sonríen con complicidad

 ** _-¿Unión?-_**

Ash sonríe mientras levanta su pulgar a la vez que le guiña el ojo a Scarlet y Lincoln los cuales le devuelven el gesto

 ** _-¿Familia?-_**

Mientras la casa Loud se incendia se ve una fotografía familiar en el suelo con el marco y el cristal rotos que se consume por el fuego que termina derrumbando la casa

 ** _-¿No es estúpido llorar por esas cosas?-_**

Cuestiona con ira la castaña a la vez que su iris se vuelven rojas y con bate en mano cubierto por un aura negra se abalanza en un ataque directo contra el par de espadachines que la enfrentan

Lincoln se halla en el suelo completamente agotado y herido mientras que frente a él están las Unloud sonriendo malévolamente mientras su líder Unlucy se acerca con una expresión lasciva mientras se relame los labios a la vez que Lincoln piensa frustrado

 ** _-¿Por qué no puedo más?-_**

El peliblanco intenta reincorporase clavando su espada en el suelo a la vez que la usa como bastón para levantarse pero le es imposible y queda de rodillas mientras sus manos que sostienen la empuñadura tiemblan

Alice se encuentra de rodillas derrotada frente a Unlori quien la mira de forma arrogante a lo que la militar con desesperación grita

 ** _-¡¿Por qué no tengo la fuerza suficiente!?-_**

Unlori tuerce una sonrisa y de manera arrogante dice

 ** _-Está más que claro, porque eres ganado…-_**

El resto del equipo "Jaeger" formado por Clyde, Haiku, Taby y Maggi estando completamente agotados ven con impotencia como pese a todos sus esfuerzos, las Unloud están de pie frente a ellos como si nada

 ** _-…por mucho que patee el suelo el ganado…-_**

Unlola con una gran facilidad esquiva la bayoneta montada en un rifle M4 de un soldado el cual la rubia decapita con suma facilidad

 ** _-…siempre será ganado-_**

Concluye Unlori mientras su sonrisa se pronuncia a la vez que sus ojos brillan con más intensidad

Las Unloud masacran a un grupo de soldados que intentaban rescatar a los "Jaeger" con una increíble facilidad a la vez que sonríen disfrutando de lo que hacen mientras una lluvia de sangre las empapa

 _Hans Zimmer - Epilogue "Main Theme" - Crysis 2 Soundtrack (reproducir desde el segundo 0:43)_

Lincoln se haya en el baño y tras enjuagarse la cara para espabilarse un poco el peliblanco siente un extraño dolor en el pecho como si algo abominable quisiese salir del mismo, lo cual lo hace apoyarse con fuerza en el lavabo para luego reincorporarse algo aturdido y ver en su reflejo como la iris de su ojo derecho se había vuelto roja a la vez que una torcida y siniestra sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro dejándolo perturbado entonces devuelve su mano al pecho y dice preocupado

 ** _-Exactamente, ¿Qué es esta emoción oscura creciendo dentro de mí?-_**

Lincoln le atraviesa el pecho de la Srta Agnes con su espada para luego jalar del gatillo y disparar la bala de Dust**** que termina con la vida de la mujer infectada a la vez que los ojos del chico cargados de ira derraman lágrimas y dice con tristeza

 ** _-Al final no pude hacer nada…-_**

El peliblanco con la espada ensangrentada y lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas mira al cielo y devastado dice

 ** _-…lo único que hice fue involúcralos a todos en esta batalla-_**

Scarlet se encuentra seriamente herida en el suelo mientras Unlucy sonríe de manera diabólica a la vez que acerca a la pelirroja a la cual mira con desprecio mientras que esta con la poca fuerza que le queda alza un poco su mirada y la ve desafiante

Un hombre de cabellera gris, con un antifaz y una gabardina negra se haya empalado de su costado derecho por lo que parece ser una enorme flecha negra la cual lo está infectando con el virus haciéndolo soltar sus pistolas y caer de bruces al suelo mientras lentamente va sucumbiendo a la plaga simultáneamente que piensa con ira y desesperanza

 ** _-No hay nada…_**

La luz de sus ojos va desapareciendo

 ** _-…que yo pueda hacer…-_**

La oscuridad empieza a cubrirlo todo mientras unas lágrimas escurren de sus ojos a la vez que con tristeza dice

 ** _-…estoy indefenso de nuevo-_**

Unlola con una sonrisa arrogante y mientras transforma su brazo en una enorme cuchilla se acerca a Alice quien la mira aproximarse y murmura

 ** _-No quiero morir-_**

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos y dice en un tono mas alto

 ** _-Yo lo siento…-_**

La desesperación se hace presenta en la rubia quien ve cada vez ve más cerca el inminente final y grita

 ** _-…¡no quiero morir!…-_**

Unlola se detiene y entonces tanto ella como sus hermanas sonríen de una manera maliciosa

 ** _-…¡quiero vivir!…-_**

Las sonrisas de las Unloud se pronuncian mientras se ven sus dientes afilados por ver rota la voluntad de la chica mientras suplica por su vida

 ** _-…no quiero desaparecer-_**

Unlucy pone su mano en el hombro de Unlola la cual al verla a los ojos des transforma su brazo y da un paso atrás mientras que Unlucy se agacha frente a Alice, entonces con un a voz arrogante y una dulce sonrisa le dice

 ** _-Si quieres odiar algo, odia al destino-_**

Ash seriamente herido y si su antebrazo izquierdo se encuentra sentado y recargado contra la pared de un callejón mientras sostiene en su mano derecha su Wildey 475 Mag. y dice frustrado mientras lentamente pierde el conocimiento

 ** _-¡Esta es la peor manera de morir!-_**

(Termina la reproducción del track en el minuto 1:30)

 _John Dreamer - Becoming A Legend_

Lionheart al ver la poca convicción de sus hombres se sube sobre los restos de un viejo Boeing 747 y con el viento ondeando su gabardina negra y desarreglando su rubio cabello a la vez que este muestra un semblante severo expresa

 ** _¡Todos ustedes respóndame!..._**

El Escuadrón Plagado tras reincorporarse mira con incertidumbre al hombre rubio vestido como un samurái del Shinsengumi***** con un antifaz blanco y un daisho* en la cintura que esta frente a ellos mientras que este en cada mano sostiene unas enormes pistolas Desert Eagle Long Range con cargador y cañones extendidos

 ** _-…¿por qué inclinan la cabeza?...-_**

Se ve como Alice luego de reincorporarse tras su transformación mira a las Unloud ahora con sus con iris rojas y para luego inclinarse ante ellas

 ** _-…¡REPITO!, ¡¿Por qué inclinan la cabeza?!...-_**

El Maestro de Ceremonias se reincorpora mientras mira desafiante a Unlucy poco antes de que su máscara se caiga por completo en pedazos

 ** _… ¡Somos los débiles!..._**

Una durmiente Alice es recogida en brazos por un muchacho de cabello rubio vestido como un samurái del Shinsengumi***** con un antifaz cubriéndole el rostro

 ** _-…!somos los débiles y siempre lo fuimos!...-_**

Sam mira con estupor a luna mientras es atravesada del pecho por la enorme garra de esta

 ** _-…SI, ¡NADA HA CAMBIADO!...-_**

UnTabby levanta por el cuello a una muy mal herida Ronnie Anne mientras transforma su brazo en una espada de filo ondulado y se dispone a matar a la latina

 ** _-…¡los fuertes imitan nuestras armas, pero nunca las dominaran!...-_**

Unlucy recoge la espada de Scarlet mientras sonríe sádicamente, para luego pasar su mano sobre las runas inscritas en el dorso de la espada activando las llamas del arma solo que en lugar de ser rojas son verdes pero inestables

 ** _-…¡¿Por qué?!...-_**

Scarlet sonríe mientras ve como Unlucy es incapaz de controlar a Génesis durante la batalla contra la dupla albina

 ** _-…¡por que en el centro de esas armas existe una cobardía nacida de la casi humillante debilidad!...-_**

Ash se enfrenta a Unleni a la vez que en la mano de su antebrazo artificial surge la empuñadura de una espada de energía tipo 1****** la cual activa mostrando su dobles cuchillas solo que más largas y con la cual se dispone a pelear a la vez que una aura azul lo rodea

 ** _-…¡esa cobardía que nos ha dado la sabiduría para evitar la "magia"!...-_**

El Maestro de Ceremonias usando sus 2 pistolas-espada cuyas hojas emiten una energía plateada y negra corta el escudo de energía oscura de Unlucy quien se obligada a retroceder no sin antes recibir un corte en la mejilla por parte de una de las espadas

 ** _-…esa cobardía que nos ha dado la SABIDURÍA, nacida del ensayo y error para predecir el futuro!...-_**

Un poderoso rayo de energía sale del brazo robótico de Unlisa directamente hacia Linka quien enfrenra a UnLori pero Lincoln se interpone y con la palma de su mano no solo bloquea el rayo si no que lo absorbe, a la vez que este tiene le lanza una mirada severa

 ** _-Lo diré por tercera vez…-_**

Unlynn recibe un devastador corte por parte de Loni que no solo parte a la mitad su bate si no que a la vez recibe una severa herida en el pecho la cual sangra copiosamente además de no poder regenerarse debido al estigma activado del bastón espada del rubio

 ** _-¡SOMOS LOS DEBILES!-_**

Lionheart se encuentra dentro de una capsula de contención en el interior de un laboratorio en donde varios científicos lo monitorean mientras que el muchacho abre los ojos revelando un fulgor rojo de sus iris

 ** _-¡Somos los orgullosos débiles que a lo largo de la historia…-_**

Linka lucha una despiadado enfrentamiento contra Unboby quien no pude creer que esa cría de 18 años sea capaz de mantenerlo a la raya y más siendo que esta maneja una espada que es más grande que ella lo cual le molesta bastante

 ** _-…han desagarrado las gargantas de aquellos que se regodean y orgullecen de su fuerza!...-_**

Linka activa el poder del orbe que está en el dorso de su mano izquierda haciendo que al instante este libere materia oscura, la cual SE desliza como serpiente por el brazo de la albina llegando a su espada y haciendo que esta brille con luz negra antes de transformarse en una guadaña con una enorme cuchilla de materia oscura sorprendiendo al latino el cual no pudo ver cuando la chica apareció frente suyo ni evitar ser atravesado por el arma cuya hoja ocasiono que su cuerpo se desmaterializada a nivel molecular matándolo rápidamente

 ** _…¡PODEMOS SUPERARLOS!_**

Apenas termino su discurso el rubio todos los sobrevivientes inmediatamente lanzan una ovación al unísono renovando su voluntad para pelear

Lincoln como puede se intenta reincorporar para volver a luchar mientras aquella entidad "Divina" lo mira extrañada pero el peliblanco con voz débil peri firme dice

 ** _-Tengo que seguir adelante-_**

Apoyándose en su espada y aun con las piernas debilitadas se esfuerza en levantarse

 ** _-Si no me levanto ahora…-_**

Logra reincorporarse pero apenas es capaz de mantenerse en pie a casa de su heridas

 ** _-…si no llego más alto-_**

El peliblanco alza la vista y aunque apenas puede ver distingue a su enemigo a lo que planta con firmeza sus pies logrando mantener el equilibrio de su agotado cuerpo, entonces abre un poco su otro ojo para luego con voz firme y fuerte exclama

 ** _-¡Aun no puedo caer!….-_**

De pronto su espada comienza a brillar en dorado para luego dicho brillo cubrir a Lincoln el cual siente como recupera su fuerza a la vez que apuntando el arma hacia su enemigo expresa

 ** _-No importa que me predigan mi imposibilidad…-_**

Entonces el arma del peliblanco adquiere su última forma revelando ser una imponente alabarda cuya hoja brilla en dorado

 ** _-…no importa qué clase de diosa seas…-_**

El brillo del arma se hace más fuerte a la vez que el aura dorada que lo cubre empieza a tomar una forma sólida es entonces que Lincoln es cubierto por una impresionante armadura plateada con toques dorados a la vez que le salen seis enormes alas plateadas de su espalda, es entonces el cuerpo del peliblanco se eleva y observando a la "diosa" de Unlucy expresa con decisión a la vez que se prepara para entablar el combate final

 ** _-¡YO NO ME RENDIRÉ!-_**

UnAlice como puede se levanta mientras se apoya en su rifle de francotirador a la vez que murmura

 ** _-Aun no…-_**

Entonces las iris de la rubia se vuelven ámbar a la vez que tira del cerrojo del arma y con resolución expresa

 ** _-…¡no puedo morir!...-_**

La rubia apunta el arma hacia Unlola y le dispara un proyectil de Dust****

Maggie usando su lanza como bastón se reincorpora y aun agotada y sin un ojo la chica aprieta el astil de su lanza y tras romper su pulsera libera el sello del arma para inmediatamente abalanzarse contra unLuan quien la mira sorprendida mientras que la pelinegra expresa

 ** _-…¡no puedo aceptar mi muerte!...-_**

De pronto la lanza comienza a brillar en rojo simultáneamente que la sangra de las heridas de la pelinegra son consumidas por el arma aumentando su poder

 ** _-…¡No me perdonare el hacerlo!-_**

Concluyo la pelinegra mientras que un fulgor parecido a una pequeña antorcha escarlata cubre el único ojo de Maggi mientras que la lanza toma una su verdadera forma revelando ser la Mítica "Gae Bolg" con la cual se dispone a atacar a Unluan

El Maestro de Ceremonias empuñando sus 2 pistolas y corriendo a gran velocidad destruye o desvía a punta de balazos varias lanzas negras que llueven hacia el mientras un pensamiento surge en su mente

 ** _-No quiero sentirme así…-_**

Tras esquivar un par de lanzas ve que ahora le atacan mandobles y espadas gigantes por lo que activa un mecanismo en sus 2 pistolas y estas se transforman en espadas

 ** _-…de nuevo…-_**

Las enormes armas enemigas vuelan para empalarlo pero el Maestro de Ceremonias como pude desvía las armas mientras aprieta la mandíbula y expresa

 ** _-…¡no quiero perder a nadie de nuevo!-_**

Lincoln en medio del aire y frente a Unlucy pone una expresión firme en su rostro y se coloca en posición de combate a la vez que la hoja de la alabarda se ilumina con 2 fulgores siendo uno plateado y otro dorado simultáneamente que a espaldas del chico aparecen los espíritus del caballero plateado y de su compañera caída Dayana y con decisión grita

 ** _-¡Cambiare este destino de porquería!...-_**

UnTabby como puede, avanza hacia su enemiga y mientras se quita la sangre de la boca sonríe de manera burlona a la vez que acciona el mecanismo de garras de sus guanteletes y se prepara para el round 2

 ** _…¡escucha pequeña idiota!..._**

Unlana apunta su garra a su gemela y con una mirada decidida se abalanza contra ella mientras que la otra la ve arrogantemente antes de también lanzarse al combate

 ** _…¡tengo una cosa que decirte!..._**

UnTabby con una expresión de frustración apunta con su cuchillo Bowie al muchacho que los salvo el cual la ignora a la vez que se acerca a UnAlice y una vez frente a ella se quita la máscara revelando su identidad a la rubia quien queda en shock al ver el rostro del muchacho

 ** _-…¡podemos cambiar el destino todo lo que queramos y de la forma que queramos, con nuestras propias manos!..-_**

Unlisa usando unos lentes protectores activa aquel portal que le permitirá a ella y a sus hermanas "viajar" al pasado, el gigantesco aparato circular libera poderosas descargas eléctricas antes de que en el centro de este aparezca un enorme vórtice, al ver esto la castaña sonríe de manera maliciosa

 ** _-…¡Así es y vamos a hacerlo!…-_**

Lincoln con una expresión severa camina con espada en mano hacia un vórtice hecho por Unhaiku quien está llorando lágrimas negras mientras desvía la mirada

 ** _-…¡te puedes tragar toda esa mierda de destino de destrucción!...-_**

Desde el puente mando de un Helicharger (llamado "El viajero" ) el Maestro de Ceremonias con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda observa en varios monitores como sus "Pacificadores" contienen la infección del virus "pecado" en los límites de royal Woods mientras varias mujeres jóvenes de ojos rojos monitorean la situación

 ** _…es como una vez me dijo mi maestro…_**

Lincoln recuerda que en durante su estancia en REMNANT su maestro luego de una agotadora jornada de control del aura en la cual el peliblanco literalmente acabo acostado en el suelo, mira hacia el horizonte y dice con nostalgia

 ** _…¿Hacia dónde sopla el viento?..._**

Lincoln entonces extiende su brazo hacia el cielo para luego cerrar su puño y decir con convicción

 ** _…¡HACIA EL MAÑANA!_**

Concluye el peliblanco mientras se dispone a luchar

Lincoln con la cara en el suelo y con sus ojos casi apagados tiene un flashback en el cual recuerda por qué busca ser más fuerte; tras acabar con la vida de aquel monstruo y a pesar de estar muy lastimado se ve como su aura es más poderosa a la vez que sonríe satisfecho por su proeza, es entonces Unliliy impresionada lo cuestiona

 ** _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...-_**

Lincoln se detiene frente a ella y asiente a lo cual ella un poco avergonzada lo mira a los ojos y pregunta

 ** _-…¿por qué puedes hacerte más fuerte tan rápido?...-_**

Lincoln al ver ese recuerdo de pronto abre los ojos y mientras se reincorpora su cuerpo es cubierto por una poderosa aura azulada de la cual surge la proyección de un antigua caballero cuya armadura se ve seriamente desgastada y dañada (de que seguramente habrá sido una gran lucha) el cual empuña un enorme mandoble (que también muestra signos de haber participado en un gran combate pues uno de los lados afilados estaba inservible además que la hoja estaba corroída y parte de la guarda rota) que se coloca a sus espaldas simultáneamente que sus ojos brillan en plateado en ese instante el albino levanta su espada apuntándola hacia su enemigo para expresar con una voz imponente y llena convicción

 ** _-Por qué quiero proteger a los que amo…-_**

El peliblanco se coloca en posición de combate con el filo de su arma hacia arriba simultáneamente que la proyección sostiene el mandoble con ambas manos y se prepara para atacar

 ** _…y es algo que ahora comprendo_**

Completa el peliblanco antes de abalanzarse sobre su objetivó a la vez que lanza un grito de guerra

 _Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: "Heartless" by switch_

Tras ver con una sonrisa malvada como se derrumba un edificio entero sobre su enemigo las Unloud se disponen a retirase pero entonces escucha la voz burlona de quien creían habían asesinado hace unos instantes

 ** _-Veo que me han olvidado, pero no se puede hacer nada, para ustedes yo ya no existo desde hace mucho-_**

Aquella figura que surge del humo y avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia las Unloud las cuales tenía una expresión de estupor en sus rostros a la vez que las corneas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas al ver parte del rostro que quedo expuesto luego de que la máscara se rompiera, revelando así quien estaba detrás de esta , entonces el dueño de aquel rostro extiende su brazo derecho y del dorso de su mano hace surgir una larga espada de hoja ondulada mientras que con su mano izquierda se retira lo que queda de la ya inútil mascara revelando por completo su verdadera identidad para luego expresar con un tono burla y repudio

 ** _-tiempo sin vernos hermanas-_**

 **Fin del tráiler**

* la ropa de Cazador de Lincoln consiste en zapatos y pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca, una casaca roja con adornos dorados en sus mangas y hombros y una rasgada capa negra en la cual está el grabado deteriorado de un dragón con las alas desplegadas además de un guardapelo plateado con una Esmeralda incrustada colgado en su cuello

** El diseño de la espada de Lincoln está completamente basada en la espada clase Durandal de Credo de la Orden de la Espada de DMC4 aunque la del peliblanco es ligeramente más robusta y larga

*** un daisho samurái se le denomina así al conjunto de 2 katanas (una corta –wakizashi- y una larga -katana-) el cual refleja su estatus como samurái a la vez que le permite poseer un arma de repuesto y en el caso del maestro de Lincoln ambas armas que lleva en su cintura son O-Katanas (el arma sin vaina mide 1.20 a 1.30 m y solo la hija mide entre un metro y noventa centímetros)

****el Dust es básicamente un cristal de poder semejante a los que aparecen en los RPG salvo que aquí su poder varía dependiendo del uso y el tipo de Dust que se use (pes existen 4 formas básicas pero se pueden hacer muchas combinaciones únicas) además este solo puede ser activado por el "Aura" de su portador (no cualquiera, salvo los guerreros de Remnant son capaces de usarlo eficientemente), si desea saber más del Dust y del Aura busque en youtube "World of Remnant" y ahí encontrara explicaciones más precisas de lo que son y de lo que hacen

*****la ropa del shinsengumi es la que aparece en la serie de Gintama

******es la espada de energía de la saga de HALO

Aunque en este fic las Unloud son virtualmente inmortales y lo digo porque ellas se pueden regenerar a nivel celular aunque en este mundo si son destruidas a nivel molecular entonces si están bien muertas pero las únicas armas que pueden hacerlo son de antimateria, materia oscura o de partículas eléctricas (un railgun)

En este fic se maneja una frase recurrente "Si pude sangrar puede morir" y así es en este universo todo aquello que pueda sangrar puede morir sin excepciones

Antes de publicar el primer capítulo de mi primera historia TLH FLAME WATCHER: THE FIRST KNIGHT sacare un tráiler completo de este con tal de ver si les interesa la precuela de esta posible historia

Espero que les haya gustado y sin más que decir

 **WE READ LATER**


End file.
